


Eyes

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Oops, this is pretty fucking morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes held the world and he wanted to be a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

The thought of losing my best friend never crossed my mind. She had always been there for me through thick and thin. Whenever I went through binge coding and forgot to eat or drink, she was there. When the doctor told me I had Bipolar Disorder, she was there, holding my hand as I was prescribed medication. Having her by my side always brightened my day and made things better for me. I didn’t hear the voices in my head that were almost always buzzing, telling me how useless I was.  
  
We were destined to be together, and we both knew it. However, the universe was cruel and laughed in the faces of those who were suffering. I was no different.  
  
A crush had developed between us in eighth grade- two years after we met- which resulted in me asking her to be my girlfriend. I knew I didn’t love her, and she didn’t love me, but there was definitely chemistry that neither of us could ignore.  
  
She had certain qualities about her that I absolutely adored. Her black hair that she tried so hard to tame but never could, her chubby figure that she hated but I thought was sexy, her kind and bright smile that could light up the room, and lastly, her beautiful brown eyes. She had eyes that held the world, and I wanted to be part of it.  
  
And then there was me. Scrawny, pale, and abnormally tall. I wasn’t anything to be desired, but she stuck with me anyway.  
  
I didn’t realize she loved me until we hit our fourth anniversary. Senior year. It was Valentine’s Day, and she gave me a video game that I had been wanting for months along with a box of chocolates. There was something in her eyes that I couldn’t quite place at first until it dawned on me. Love. I could tell she wanted to say it, but she knew I wouldn’t say it back. I had never been the type to just throw the ‘L’ word around.  
  
But I wish I had. I wish I would have held onto her and told her how much I love her, because I did. God, I loved her. Her soft voice, dark skin, and the red lipstick she wore. Everything.  
  
After school on the night of our four year anniversary, we decided to go out on a date. I’d never been one for going out on dates as I always wanted to stay inside with her, wasting the night away playing video games and staring into her gorgeous eyes. But it was her night, and I wanted to do what she wanted.  
  
She chose food and a movie, which I didn’t mind. She had always been the type that loved things on the more simplistic side.  
  
As we were walking to her favorite restaurant, she was speaking of the movie we were going to see. I could see the light in her eyes as she spoke. Seeing her so animated made my heart race. She could put me into a trance just by speaking of something she loved- and put into a trance I was.  
  
The two of us began crossing a street. There were a few cars passing here and there, but I didn’t see anything coming toward us before stepping onto the smooth concrete. I was staring at her as we walked, though I saw as her face went from happiness to horror.  
  
She suddenly screamed, grabbing the front of my black shirt and tugging me out of the way of an oncoming car that neither of us heard nor saw. It had blended into the night and hummed quietly. I was pulled out of the way, but she wasn’t so lucky.  
  
I could hear her hit the car followed by the breaking of glass and a sickening crunch as she hit the ground. Turning around I could already see the blood, oozing out of various cuts and lacerations on my girlfriend’s body. Everything suddenly went quiet. I couldn’t hear the driver getting out of the car, shouting to the Heavens about what he had done. I couldn’t hear the screaming of a few pedestrians as they screamed for someone to call an ambulance. I couldn’t even hear the sound of my own pounding heart.  
  
My eyes stayed glued on her as I walked up to her broken body slowly, bending down and moving blood-soaked hair out of her face. Her eyes opened ever so slightly, and suddenly everything hit me- the noises poured into my head like a dam bursting.  
  
The light was dim in her eyes, causing my heart to ache.  
  
“Sollux?” I heard her voice whisper, faint and desperate.  
  
“Aradia,” I responded, a lump beginning to form in my throat. I didn’t want to believe it was happening.  
  
“I love you,” she said, tears forming in her eyes as the light began dispersing further.  
  
“I love you too. I love you so much, AA. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” my voice was clouded with a lisp that worsened when I was under great emotional strain. Luckily, she was able to decipher what I said as a smile found its way onto her face.  
  
“I-I’m so gl-glad,” were her final words as the light completely went out of her eyes, though they still stared up toward the Heavens. I refused to believe she was dead. I refused to believe that she had left me.  
  
“Aradia? Aradia! Oh God, please wake up. Please don’t leave me here,” I sobbed, picking up her broken body and holding it close to me. I could feel warmth seeping through my shirt- her blood, but I didn’t care.  
  
My best friend was dead. I knew it should’ve been me, and I wanted to take my own life because of it, but she would’ve never allowed me to do something like that. Whenever things got bad, I looked through pictures of us, my gaze always going right to her brown eyes. There was something in them that told me that if I were to do something to myself, she would get me in the afterlife. She always joked about the more morbid aspects of life.  
  
I went to bed every night, thinking about the way she looked at me and the admiration or worry that was always for me. She loved me, and I loved her. The fact that we got to admit it to one another before the end meant that the universe didn’t completely hate me.


End file.
